Unexpected Encounter
by metroxil
Summary: Tsunade finds a 3 year old girl in her office who seems to think Naruto's her mother. but who's the father? A SasuFemNaru story Please leave me a review on what you think about this story. I'll really appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1 Blast to the Past

She didn't know how it happened, all she knew was that her mother told her to hide behind the desk and in a flash of bright blue she was here.

It was the same office but I looked a lot different then before.

She found herself sitting in the lap of a familiar busty blonde woman with hazel coloured eyes.

Her blue eyes shone with happiness because she knew who it was. "Obaa-chan." She squealed in glee and cupped the older woman's cheeks with her small hands.

Tsunade looked surprised, this girl, she had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere in her office and seemed to know her. The little girl in her lap couldn't be more then 3 years old. She had short raven black hair which framed her round face nicely, a fair coloured skin tone, and strangely familiar deep ocean blue eyes. Lastly she was dressed in a little orange and yellow kimono and wore orange slippers.

"Uhm, do I know you?" Tsunade asked confused as her cheeks were being caressed by the small person.

The little girl stop her actions and pouted. "Obaa-chan doesn't recognise me?" She asked with a slightly wide eyed look.

Was I supposed too, Tsunade wondered.

The girl was getting teary eyed, and not wanting her to start crying in her office, Tsunade decided to pretend to know her.

"Of course I remember you, but obaa-chan is getting old and she forgets things sometimes." Tsunade couldn't believe she really said that, just now.

The little girl seem to buy the little lie and smiled. "It's Akira," She grinned.

"Akira, now I remember," Tsunade replied smile.

Akira grinned happily. Even the way she did that Tsunade found strangely familiar.

"Okay Akira-chan, do you know where your parents are now?" The older woman then asked.

Turning her head, Akira started looking around office but seeing no one else, she answered. "I don't know, kaa-chan and otou-san were just here."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. 'That can't be right,' She thought. She knew that up until this whole morning Shizune had been the only one in her office no one else, and if she had a child Tsunade would've surely know about it.

"What is obaa-chan doing in kaa-san's chair? Obaa-chan isn't Hokage anymore, right?" She heard Akira ask.

Tsunade's frown deepened. Her mother's chair? Who was this kid talking about? Tsunade was the only female Hokage up until now and this mysterious girl claimed this was her mother's chair.

She was about to ask the small girl, about her mother when her office door opened and Shizune then walked inside.

Giving the village leader a small bow she spoke. "Tsunade-sama, team Kakashi has returned from their mission." She informed.

Hearing a small voice say "Ohayou Shizune-nee." Shizune's eyes then landed on the girl with Tsunade. "Um, Tsunade-sama, who is that?" She asked eyeing the dark haired girl.

"Obaa-chan, were back!" A blonde kunoichi yelled excited before the kage could answer.

"Naruto stop being so loud and show some Tsunade-sama some respect for once." A pink haired female scolded the blonde.

A heavy sigh was heard as, Kakashi mumbled something about 'loud females' from behind his book as he followed after the two girls.

As Akira eyed the newcomers, a smile formed on her small features. Her gaze locked on the one person she knew better then anyone, she escaped out of Tsunade's lap and in a few seconds made it towards a certain blonde kunoichi and latched herself onto her leg.

"Okaa-san," She squealed.

The moment that came out of her mouth everyone present in the room's mouth fell open. They all stared with wide eyes at Naruto, who had a surprised and confused look on her face.

Naruto?! Naruto is her MOTHER! That's impossible!

Shizune and Sakura were gaping like fish while Kakashi had put his book away.

"W-what?" The blonde teen stammered as she looked down at the girl.

Akira looked up at the blonde and spoke, "Kaa-san where have you been? I have been so worried. Obaa-chan said she is getting old and she forgot my name. And now she's sitting in you chair." She told her 'mother'.

Naruto looked up confused! at Tsunade for an explanation.

"Apparently Akira-chan here has been searching for you, Naru-chan." Tsunade hinted at Naruto.

"Uhm... yeah... obaa-chan is getting old, Akira-chan." Naruto muttered, somewhat understanding what Tsunade was implying her to do. Akira grinned happily looking up at her mother.

"Tsunade-sama who is she really?" Shizune whispered.

"Honestly Shizune, I don't know, she suddenly appeared into my office out of nowhere. And as you just have witnessed, she seems to think that Naruto is her mother." Tsunade replied quietly.

Both watched as Naruto lifted up Akira.

Kakashi had been standing close enough to Tsunade's and had heard what she said. He had finished observing both Naruto and Akira, to each other. "Well she does bear a striking resemblance to Naruto, if those blue eyes are anything to go by." He pointed out with a smirk.

Tsunade and Shizune couldn't help but agree with Kakashi, the resemblance wasn't that hard to miss. If they didn't know the blonde kunoichi they would have surely thought that it was her child.

But that wasn't the case.

"Shizune get me Inochi Yamanaka, maybe we can find her true parentage through her memories." Tsunade mumbled rubbing her temples.

"Er... Tsunade-sama, Inochi-san is currently on a mission with his team." Shizune informed looking over a clipboard. "He's due to return in a couple of days."

Tsunade let out a exhausted sigh. "Then what do we do about Akira in the mean time." Tsunade sighed.

"Well we can always have her stay with Naruto, since she's so attached her." Kakashi suggested. "And I have a feeling that if we try to separate her from Naruto, I won't go to well."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow while observing how happy Akira was around Naruto and silently had to agree. Although the blonde still looked confused and nervous for some reason. Tsunade then made her decision.

"Kakashi I have task for you." She spoke and started writing something on a piece of paper. Hokage whispered something to him and handed him the piece of paper and a scroll. He nodded and with a quick bow, he left in a swirl of leafs.

"Naruto." Tsunade then called the blonde.

Naruto with Akira in arms walked up to the Hokage's table. With a sign from the kage, Shizune walked towards the blonde and took the small girl from her, much to Akira's and surprisingly Naruto's dismay. She then went to stand with her next to Sakura, away from Tsunade and the kid's 'mother'.

"Yes obaa-chan," She said with a small pout. She was beginning to like holding onto Akira and wasn't happy when she had to hand her over.

"Brat," The kage scowled. "Listen I'll get right to the point, I have decided that Akira is going to stay with you for the time being." She said extremely serious.

Naruto was about to say something when Tsunade raised a hand silencing her.

"Wait! Let me finish. For some unknown reason she seems to think that your her mother and has taken a quite a liking to you and I looks like you are starting to grow fond of her as well." She spoke again. "That will make things much easier, so until we can determine who her parents you will take care of her."

"I'm actually happy to hear that obaa-chan but what will I do for money and my apartment isn't that big for two people to live in." Naruto told the slug sannin.

Tsunade nodded in understanding but she had already come up with a solution. "Everything will be taken care of, just go home, pack your stuff and get ready to move into your own new house." She said smiling.

Naruto's eyes widen. "A house?" She almost exclaimed in disbelieve. "I don't have that much money."

Tsunade shot her small glare. "Didn't I just tell you that everything will be taken care off."

The blonde teen flinched. "Okay, okay sjees, I will go home and pack." She mumbled with a nervously chuckle.

"Good and take you daughter with you." Tsunade joked with a smirk.

"I will obaa-chan," Naruto said with a grin walking back to Akira. "Come on Akira-chan, were going home." She took the raven haired girl back from Shizune and promptly left the room.

"She seems to be taking it quite well." Shizune said surprised once the two had left.

Tsunade also had a surprised look on her face. "Yeah you right." Then her eyes landed on Sakura who still hadn't said a word ever since Akira made know that Naruto was her 'mother'. "Sakura is their something wrong?" Tsunade inquired.

Sakura shook her head. "No, Tsunade-sensei."

"Well if their isn't anything left to discuss you may leave." Tsunade told Sakura, who nodded and also left the office.

"This has been some day, so far." Tsunade sighed. "Shizune, get me several bottle of sake." She then ordered, sending her assistant a devious smirk.

The look made Shizune jumped slightly in fear. "H-hai, Tsunade-sama." She stuttered and ran out of the office, to do as she was told.

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha deep in thought, still confused on what had just happened in the office. Just thinking back to the little girl, she who claimed that Naruto was her mother, she seemed certain and her eyes showed it too. She wondered how Naruto would deal with this situation now, but Sakura had a feeling everything would be just fine. But she knew she would pay them a visit and see how everything was going.

But something was still bugging Sakura, she didn't know if anyone in the office had noticed but the girl Akira, she was wearing a necklace of which Sakura had caught a glimpse of when Akira was being held by Shizune.

It had a pendant on it that seemed to be a combination of the Uchiha clan's paper fan symbol and a red spiral. The same spiral present on the jonin and chunin flak jackets and the jacket Naruto always wore.

She had a feeling it wasn't placed on the pendant for no reason and probably had a another purpose. It could have been a clan symbol. But what clan? Sakura wondered. She hadn't heard of a clan with a red spiral as a symbol.

So one of Akira's parents must have been a Uchiha which was odd since they weren't many Uchiha's left. Only Sasuke and his brother.

The thought of Sasuke having a child with some other girl didn't sit quite well with Sakura.

She had to find out what clan had a red spiral as their symbol, that was the reason why she was now headed to the library. If she could find out what clan, they were one step closer to finding Akira's parents

888888

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter, I hope you guys like.

It wasn't to rushed or anything, was it

Please let me know what you guys thought about it in a review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2 **

Naruto had Akira in hers arms as they stood in front of a lime green painted house located in the less crowed area of the village. Next to them stood Kakashi with a slightly amused look on his face as he watched Naruto's expression.

"I take it you like it?" He asked smiling behind his mask. "It is going to be your new home."

"I'm going to life here?" She asked in slight disbelieve.

The jonin nodded. "Yip, from now on."

"..." Naruto was a bit dumbstrucked.

Akira was looking at the house with her head cocked to the side. "What happened too our old house?" She asked then.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Our old house?" She asked confused.

"Yeah you know, it's called the Numika... uhm... Namikuni... no... it's the same as our name."

Naruto's brow rose further up. As far as she knew her name was Naruto Uzumaki not whatever Akira was trying to say.

Kakashi on the other hand had a very good idea what Akira meant.

'So she knows about the Namikaze estate, that's interesting, not many people knew of it's existence. Tsunade-sama would definitely like to hear about this.' He thought. 'This girl may know a lot more than we think.'

Ending his train of thoughts the jonin noticed that Akira was still waiting for an answer and Naruto didn't seem to able to come up with one quick enough. He could understand her, the idea of someone suddenly claiming to be her daughter, did came as a shock to her. He decided to come to her rescue. "Don't you remember Naru-chan your house is currently going through renovation." He lied.

Little Akira looked confused. "What's ranou- vaytion?" She asked trying to do her best to pronounce the word properly.

"It's mean that it's currently being rebuild, Akira-chan." He explained to her.

He knew it had been 16 years already since anyone had set foot in that house. It sure could use a renovation, if only the seals around the place didn't prevent anyone from to enter.

Even after all these years anyone that wasn't Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze wouldn't be able to enter the household. Many had tried and failed miserably, even the old war hawk Danzo tried but had been unable to get his hands on the Namikaze secrets. And for years he then tried to get his hands on Naruto, knowing she was the key but plan also failed. In her younger years Sarutobi was the one who kept her out of reach of Danzo's grasps and now Tsunade was doing the same.

"That's true Akira-chan, we don't wanna live in a broken house now do we?" Naruto said rhetorical. She mouthed a quick 'thank you' to Kakashi afterwards.

He smiled behind his mask. "Well, what are we standing outside for, let's go explore your new home." He said walking towards the front door. He pulled out the key and unlocked the door then stepped aside for Naruto and Akira to enter first.

Inside they found that the house was bigger than it looked from the outside. It had a big living and an equally big kitchen. Going through a small hallway two bedrooms stood on opposite sides of each other and further down the hall were the bathroom and the toilet room.

Too her surprise it was already furnished. "This is too much." Naruto whispered. She had placed Akira on the floor and said girl had immediately left to explore the house.

"Why is that?" Kakashi inquired. "It's about time you moved out of that cramp apartment of yours."

"It's too big and luxurious for me." Naruto said softly sounding uncomfortable.

Kakashi had an idea what Naruto's problem was. "Naruto-chan," He said beginning to walk towards the young woman. "I know this isn't what you are usually used to, you know, like getting expensive stuff like this." He spread his arms wide to emphasise the room. "But you're really precious to Tsunade-sama and she loves you very much. She may not show it all the time, but she's willing to go through lengths to make you happy. You're the closest things she has to daughter and cares deeply for you." He told Naruto while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We all do."

He was surprised when she suddenly hugged him and started to sob in his jacket.

12 years of her life she had spend struggling to survive at the same time she was being look down upon, rejected, blamed for something that was completely out of her control. She strove for acknowledgement, to be excepted, to be... Loved.

What had he been doing all this time?

Where was he when she needed him the most?

The only link he had to his sensei and he had ignored her very existence from the day she was born.

Why?

Because he was a coward and couldn't bring himself to be too even look at her.

Her blue eyes, blond hair they only reminded him of his deceased teacher every single day.

And now because he wasn't there for her, this is how she turned out to be. A girl who's broken on the inside but manages to hide it all behind a cheerful mask.

"It's okay Naru-chan." Kakashi said embracing the young kunoichi.

She sniffled and looked up with her tear stained eyes and gave him a small smile. "Domo arigato sensei." She whispered and straightened herself and started wiping away her tear.

It almost made his heart clench.

At that time Akira came back and ran up to Naruto. "Okaa-chan, what's wrong?" She asked the blond.

Naruto gave her a small loving smile. "It's nothing, don't worry about me Akira-chan." She said and lifted up the little girl. Akira looked sadly at her mother. "Everything's gonna be okay." The blond assured.

The small girl seemed to be accepting that answer and nodded slowly.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto then asked her. Akira nodded.

A grin formed on Naruto's face. "Okay then let's go." Naruto started walking away with Akira. She opened up the door but stopped and turned to face the jonin. "You coming sensei." She asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "I can't, I have some stuff to take care of first."

"It's okay." Naruto smiled as her sensei walked passed her closing the door behind her. "Then it will just be me and Akira then... oh I can introduce her to Ayame-nee and Teuchi-ojii-san." She thought and started walking away with Akira.

Kakashi smirked and left in a swirl of leafs.

xxxx

"Nothing." Sakura sighed slumping in defeat she closed the book she had been reading. Rubbing her temples she placed the book on the heap of other books she had searched through. She had just spend an hour searching through the books on clans in the library but she still hadn't found anything about a clan that had a red spiral as it's symbol.

"You look like your having a hard time." An elderly voice said.

Sakura looked up to see the old woman who was in charge of the library smiling at her.

"Hello Yahime-sama." Sakura greeted.

Yahime smiled. "May I ask what you're searching for Sakura-chan? Maybe I can help you." Yahime offered checking the books Sakura had in front of her. "Hmm...Konoha's clan history." She read.

"Yes, Yahime-sama do you know of any clan that had a red spiral as a symbol?" Sakura asked the old lady.

Yahime raised an eyebrow. "I actually do my child." She answered. "The one clan I know that had red spiral symbol was the Uzumaki clan."

Sakura's eyes widen with shock. "D-did you just say U-Uzumaki." She asked with a slight stutter.

Yahime nodded. "Yes. They were once a very close ally of our village. Unfortunately their village was attacked and destroyed a long time ago." She told Sakura.

'Naruto.' The medical kunoichi thought.

"The people that survived moved across the elemental nation while a few came here." Yahime finished explaining.

"Thank you Yahime-sama you were a big help." Sakura said hurriedly getting up and left for the door.

Yahime stared on as the pinkette left. 'That was odd.' She thought collecting the books Sakura had left on the table and went to place them back in their shelves.

**A/N: Well that's it for now I hope you guys like it and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 3**

Walking through the busiest part of village with Akira, she was getting several odd looks from the people around her. Most of them had their eyes focused on the little girl in the blonde kunoichi's arms. All curious to know who the small raven was.

Others on the other hand we're looking at Naruto suspiciously while whispering amongst each other.

Questioning what parent would have their child hang around the 'likes' of Naruto.

It made the jinchuuriki's heart ache painfully at that. She wasn't a monster, even if she carried a demon she would never think of hurting anyone intentionally.

Unconsciously she had quickened her steps and arrived at Ichiraku a few minutes later.

"Hello Naru-chan." She was greeted by Ayame the owners daughter.

"Hey Ayame-nee" Naruto said with a small grin taking a seat on one of the stools of the ramen bar.

Ayame's eyes landed on the dark haired child in Naruto's arms and she raised an eyebrow. "And who might this adorable girl be." She asked a bit surprised.

Akira crossed her arms and pouted. "She forgot my name too." She said puffing her cheeks more.

Naruto chuckled at Akira's behaviour. 'How cute.' She thought.

Ayame looked confused and amused at the same time.

Naruto decided to introduce the two to each other. "Ayame-nee this is Akira-chan, Akira-chan this is Ayame."

"I know who she is." The little girl huffed.

Ayame couldn't contain herself anymore and let out a loud laugh. This little girl was just the cutest thing ever.

"Ayame what's going on here... Oh Naruto it's so nice to see you. How are you?" Teuchi came walking from the back of the ramen stand. He also then notice the Akira in the blonde's arms.

"I'm fine Teuchi-ojii-san." Naruto replied.

Akira perked at seeing the old man until he asked. "And who is this?" Then she sulked again.

"Okaa-chan why did everyone forget me." She turned her head and asked Naruto.

"Okaa-chan!" Teuchi and Ayame both exclaimed with wide eyes.

xxxx

Sakura had searched for the blonde all over but had no luck in finding her. She even tried Ichiraku but she was too late as Ayame told her that Naruto had already left with Akira. The ramen girl looked to be in a very confused state but Sakura didn't think much of it. In the end Sakura had gone to her mentor.

Tsunade was in deep thought after she just had listened to the pinkette.

"So what your saying is that Akira may be daughter of a close relive of Naruto who's parents might have survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure could have had a child with an Uchiha who might have survived and had gone into hiding." Tsunade spoke.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, it's possible Naruto looks like Akira's mother."

Tsunade nodded her head slightly. "Well it's not a bad assumption but it still leaves us with lots of unanswered questions, like how did Akira suddenly end up here? And who is her father? We know of only two Uchihas who survived the massacre. One being Sasuke whose current location is unknown, ever since he killed Orochimaru. And then there is his brother Itachi, currently member of the Akatsuki, of whom we also don't know where he is or what he's been up to. Although I think it's highly unlikely they would just impregnate just anyone to continue the Uchiha lineage." Tsunade explained.

Sakura nodded again. Personally she hoped Sasuke hadn't been overcome by hormones and fathered a child with some girl he had met in his time with Orochimaru.

"For now we wait until Inochi returns so we can check her memories and find out who her really parents are." Tsunade finished.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed and turned, leaving the Hokage's office.

"What do you think Kakashi?" Tsunade asked resting her head in her hands.

Said silver haired shinobi appeared leaning at Hokage's window reading a green book. "She sure did some research, and she might be right if it weren't for a few things. You and I both know that there aren't that many Uzumaki's around, save for Naruto. And according to Sandaime-sama every single Uchiha was massacred. Only Sasuke was spared." He said looking up from his literature. "Then there is Akira's appearance. Ignoring her dark raven hair and the lack of whisker marks, she is a perfect mini copy of Naruto in terms of looks. And from what I've seen, she might also be as energetic as her 'mother'."

Tsunade had too agree with the jonin on that.

"There's something strange going on here and when Inochi returns we will finally get the answers were looking for."

**Okay that's it for now**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school had me really busy. But that's over now I have 3 months free from school so I might be able to update more frequently if I am not too busy**

**Well tell me in a review what you think about this chapter.**

**And I'm open for any ideas**

**Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

Early the next morning someone knocked on her door and Naruto still in her sleeping attire lazily made her way towards it. Yawning one last time while rubbing the sleep from her eyes she opened the door to revealing to be.

"Sakura?" Naruto looked surprised at seeing the pinkette. "Uhm, Tsunade-sama said I won't be doing mission for awhile so you don't have to pick me up you know." The blond responded.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm actually here to talk to you." She revealed.

"Hmmm," Naruto grumbled for a moment. "Why don't you come inside." She then offered. She turned around and started walking to were her kitchen was located, Sakura following behind her.

xxxx

**Somewhere in the Fire country**

Itachi just knew something bad was about to happen, he could feel it in his gut. Ever since he and his partner left the town they had stayed the night before he noticed that they were being followed by a mysterious figure for a little while now. He couldn't see him but he knew he was there. Said person was clearly a shinobi since he could efficiently hide his chakra signature. If I Itachi wasn't a good of a sensor he might have missed him. He notified Kisame of this and said 'fish' man was eager to get his hands on the mystery person.

Now it was night time and he and Kisame were sitting around a campfire.

"He's been sitting there for awhile." Itachi spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Hn, I don't see why we can't just take him out right now." Kisame grinned menacingly. "It has been awhile since Samehada has ripped into someone's flesh and it's getting bored." He said stroking his bandaged weapon that shook and made a snarling sound for some reason.

Itachi's sharingan eyes kept staring into the fire as he spoke. "That won't be necessary, everything will be taken care of."

Kisame raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Oh so your a clone. Then the real one is..."

"...taking care of it." Itachi finished.

"Hmm, why don't you fill people in on your plans next time." The Kiri missing nin responded.

Further away in the trees a cloaked figure was crouched on top of a high branch observing Itachi and Kisame's camp sight.

He suddenly rose to his feet, and while turning at the same time, a katana slit out of the sleeves of his cloak into his hand. Following with quick slashes of his sword he easily cut through several shurikens that were heading his way. The broken stars falling down harmlessly at his feet.

"You can come out Itachi." The figure said in a calm tone.

Sure enough Itachi appeared further away on another branch, sharingan eyes locked on to the mysterious person in front of him.

"Who are you?" Came immediate question from the Uchiha. "And why do you follow us?"

"Straight forward aren't we. Hn, wasn't expecting anything less from you." The cloaked figure replied. "Well all your questions will be answered in due time but first there's one thing I have to get out of the way." Itachi's eyes narrowed at that.

"What do you-"

**BOOM!**

An enormous explosion suddenly occurred where Itachi and Kisame had set up camp catching the Uchiha by complete surprise.

"That takes care of one nuisance." The figure mumbled.

After receiving the memories of his clone that got taken out in the explosion, the tomoes in both Itachi's eyes morphed into a three pointed star.

Shaking his head the figure said. "Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu are useless against me, so don't bother."

Completely caught of guard with that, Itachi's eyes widen slightly in surprise before narrowing into a fierce glare. "I'll ask you again." He pulled out a kunai. "Who are you?"

The person chuckled, stabbing his sword into the tree branch. His hands then went up the hood he was wearing and he pulled it back finally revealing his face.

**xxxx**

Naruto sat at the kitchen table, with her arms supporting her head. Her bangs shadowing her features. Opposite of her Sakura looking sadly at the blond.

"Have you asked her about her father?" The pinkette asked.

Naruto shook her head. "No, I keep forgetting to ask her." She replied.

'Hmm, more like you don't want to know.' Sakura thought.

"Okaa-chan" A soft voice called.

The two girls turned their heads to the entrance of the kitchen where they saw Akira standing there, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, goodmorning Akira how are you?" Sakura greeted.

Akira blinked a few times then smiled. "Ohayou Sakura-san, okaa-chan." She replied and made her way to her mother who picked her up and placed her on her lap.

"Morning Akira-chan." Naruto said with a small smile and give her a hug. "Did you sleep well?" She asked next.

Akira nodded. "I did."

"Okay, anyway Sakura can we talk later. I going to give Akira a bath."

Sakura taken slightly aback nodded and got up. "I'll see you later then."

xxxx

**North of the Rice country**

Just outside one of Orochimaru's many secret bases/labs a very tall orange haired boy and a red haired kunoichi lay unconscious on the ground. Around them were also the bodies of Orochimaru's scientist and his "lab rats" all knocked out cold.

Standing there observing their handy work were a young blonde kunoichi and a dark haired boy.

"Well that wasn't exactly very hard." The blonde grinned. "I really expected more of a fight from this guy seeing as he can transform his body in so many things." She said taking the orange haired male by his shirt collar and started dragging him away.

"Hn," Her dark haired companion grunted and hoisted the red haired girl on his shoulder then followed after his blonde companion.

They both walked up to a little wooden house that was about two or three hundred meters from Orochimaru's base entrance. There they placed both their captives on the ground in front a visibly pregnant blonde woman sitting on a wooden bench. She was dressed in a red and orange kimono and had her hands rested on top of her stomach.

"Well here they are, mom." The younger blonde spoke first. "Aunt Karin and uncle Jugo just like you asked."

"Good job Minato, Mikoto you both did great." The woman praised the two. The younger blonde puffed her chest in pride.

"Hn, your always so full of yourself." Minato mumbled out loud in a bit of an annoyed tone. "Just because you beat a few up without effort doesn't mean that your strong."

Mikoto turned her head and glared at him which he completely shrugged off and stuck his hand in his pockets and started looking the other way. "Grrr, wanna go around against me. Then I'll show you whose stronger." She growled.

"Hn, I don't want to embarrass you so, no I won't." He replied coolly with a smirk.

Mikoto let out a frustrated cry. "As if." She shot back.

Their mother shook her head and let out a small laugh. "You two remind me so much of me and your father when we were younger." She said amused.

The two kids started to laugh at that.

Suddenly Mikoto turned facing the direction of the base. "They're here." She told them.

"Be careful you two." The blonde woman said.

The two nodded and dashed off.

**Okay another chapter finished I hope you like it**

**And yeah you can already guess who the mystery people are...**

**For those of you who wanna know, Naruto will find out in the next chapter who Akira's father is...in case you wondering**

**Well that's all I have to say I guess**

**Please review and tell me what you thought about it**

**Hope it wasn't to boring... I really do**


End file.
